


어디 있었 니

by Smolliee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Marriage, Childhood Friends, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolliee/pseuds/Smolliee
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, a famous household name.The poor boy that went missing as soon as he had turned a sweet number of 14 years.Searched for in his country by multiple people, screaming out the name “Byun Baekhyun” like a mantra as if the boy would come crawling to them like a dog who had run away.His mother was ought to bring a photo of her missing child, yet she countered with that there is no such thing as a Byun Baekhyun in her life.That she has no son that had run away.That she had no son.And frankly, people couldn’t find no evidence of the child that hadn’t been seen. No pictures, no social media, no school records, nothing. Everything was blank.Everything except the sub sequential evidence of the boy’s birth certificate and his government approved files.But other than that, there was no evidence he had ever existent.Non, except for the red blood stain on the otherwise clean white carpet of his mother’s house, that has proven to be his blood.





	어디 있었 니

**Author's Note:**

> Hellu Hellu!
> 
> So first off I want to put a few disclaimers so uhm... Yea...  
> 1.: English is not my first language. My English is on a mediocre level and idrk if I do mistakes or not cause I've only learned English through my parents cause... I don't listen in class.  
> 2.: I'd have to put a LOT of trigger warnings and I free-write this because I can't plan stories ahead and continue to write them. I can't put up all the warnings at the beginning. 
> 
> Other than that I hope you'll enjoy my story and will continue to wait for more updates c:

“I hated you, I still do. Though, I’ve grown to be a bigger person. I’ve grown to know that you couldn’t be blamed for what you had done, as you were a disgusting psychopath who was born into being this sick in the head. How could I have called you my mother? How could I have given you all of the affection and love you yearned so much ever since he left you for someone, someone possibly better than you, only to be thrown into the hands of a monster equally as big as you.”

The male took a deep breath, looking at the quivering woman with hatred filling his eyes. He scoffed: “To think that you handed me off so easily, giving me no time to prepare for what was about to happen. Sending me off like puppy from a shelter who had no clue what’s happening. You’re a psychopath, a maniac.

What have I ever done to you? You excuse of a mother.”

He paused for a minute, thinking maybe those words were a bit too harsh as she did bare him and has given him food but those thoughts were pushed off with the amount of wrongs she had proceeded towards him. He brushed his hand through his hair and let an agitated groan slip past his lips.

“I wasn’t the one who abandoned you, I wasn’t the one who fend him off like a human trying to swat a fly away. You were killing him and I couldn’t see that. Couldn’t understand that.

I mean, how could I? I was 5 at the time. I didn’t know how but you made me believe that father was the one who wronged you, that father was the one who decided to abandon us because he was sleeping with another woman without your consent, that he was cheating on you.

For crying out loud, father wasn’t and I know it.

I found his letters hidden behind my clothes. His hand-written fucking letters that were stained with dried tears and blood.”

The man took another deep-breath, trying to calm his erratic breathing.

“Father was dyslexic.”, he let out a humorless laugh,” He was so bad at writing he misspelled miss with one ‘s’. M-I-S. Can you believe it? Even a fucking first grader knows how to spell. But the message on that particular letter was heartfelt. Beautiful even, as if he was playing the martyr. Should I quote it to you?”

He glanced at the woman, her eyes brimming with tears as her whole body shook. It was a wonderful sight to see as this is what he wanted, but his heart ached so much. The middle-aged woman shook her head no, her eyes pleading him but he knew he had to go through this.

He forced a smile on his face and continued on.

“It said, ‘Dear Gyul. I know you’ll be a big boy once you’ll find this and be able to read. Papa would’ve loved to stay with you, see you grow up into someone better than me, grow up to be a man. I’m sorry father is so weak, so useless. I beg you for forgiveness. Have no harsh feelings for your mother and love her as I do if I were there. It’s all my fault.

And I want you to know that I’ll forever miss you and that I’ll always love you and your mother. Love, father.’ Beautiful isn’t it? As if written by the hands of a delicate woman that was about to break. Father was pathetic. Instead of calling the police against abuse he ran away like a coward. Leaving me with a monster like you.”

"The letter was found in your house after we did a search. Sadly, this beautiful written letter wasn't opened by you. So here I was reciting it gindly to you.", he man looked at her, his lips turning upwards. “You’re free to go now. Thank you for staying and listening to me.”

He went over to the woman and freed her hands of the cuffs and loosened the ties on her legs. He gave the shaking woman his hand and held her up, her legs buckling as she stood up. “Whoops, careful.”, the man said as cheerfully as possible, “Or else it would be hard for your son to see you healthy and lively.”

The woman finally broke and shouted: “He’s dead! HE’S DEAD!”. The woman pushed the man’s chest hard, breaking from his grip and stumbling backwards before ultimately falling on her buttocks. She continued screaming incoherent words, sometimes resolving to just screaming. The man calmly reached for his beeper that hung closely to his hip, attached with a clip on the hoops of his white pants. He tapped on the red button and in no less than 10 seconds, a nurse and a guard stormed into the room with one of them carrying sedatives with him in a shot. The bulkier of the two of them held the woman on the floor secure while she continued to squirm on the ground. “Let me go, you bastard! Let me the fuck- LET ME GO!”, the woman shouted before the more feminine male of the two shot the syringe through the skin of the woman’s arm. “FUCK—DON’T.. Stop…i..won’t…”,the woman soon turned pliant and soon her eyelids fell and no noises emitted from her except her steady breathing.

The bulkier of the two stood up and grabbed the woman and threw her over his shoulder. “I’ll go ahead Han, see you. “, the taller said before leaning down and pecking the smaller on the cheek. “Eww”, the psychiatrist said in disgust, “Get a fucking room. “

“Shut up Chanyeol. “, ‘Han’ glared at him, “and we still have to talk, come on. “

Chanyeol whined at the order:” BUT HAAAAAAN”. “No, Chanyeol. You’ve gone too far again, it’s the fourth fucking inmate who’s been charged with illegal child marriage. You can’t just fucking do that to them! “, Han reasoned as he walked out of the room,” Now come on, get your fucking ass in my office. “.

\--

“First of all, Park Shinhye. Mother of two. Sold her daughter, Park Dosam, to a 27 year old while she was 16. You told her, her daughter died because of the massive abuse she had receive from her husband who had sexually forced himself onto her and ultimately punched her to death. Park Shinhye had a breakdown and refused to consume anything as she believed that she didn’t deserve to eat due to what she had done to her daughter. ”, Han said as he looked into the folder he had set out in beforehand, knowing the situation would escalate today as well. Chanyeol just looked offended. “It wasn’t a lie! She did die at the young age of eight-fucking-teen! She had a life before her if her mother didn’t sold her off to some rich fucker who was a fucking lunatic. “ Han glanced up to him and dared him to continue to which Chanyeol leaned back again. Han may be short, but he is scary as hell if he wants to be. Though, most of the time he opts to be a cute and lovable person.

“Jeong Youngchul”, Han continued on, “Father of Jeong Youngdom. You blamed him for the dead of his son that committed suicide a year after the marriage happened which was between him, Jeong Young Dom, who was 12 at the time, and Xi Jingyu who was 36 at that time. The man felt no remorse and denied that he was at fault by being violent towards you. “

Chanyeol simply shrugged, anger flickering through his eyes as he remembers how that inmate acted: “He sold his son when he was only 12! Twelve! T-W-E-L-V-E! And to a 36 year-old for crying out loud! That’s a 22 year age gap! And his son was so young… so goddamn young! “, Chanyeol hammered his fist against the table of the nurse who flinched at the action, “He had a fucking future ahead of himself but his fucking son of a bitch of a dad.. “ Chanyeols eyes started to tear, “He was so young and jumped off that assholes balcony after he had forced him into sex! He was…”

“Enough Chanyeol. The dead is dead. Jeong Youngchul is already serving his sentence for child trafficking.”, Han said as he looked at the man who let a tear slip by the brim of his eyes, sympathically , “We don’t need you to put more pressure on to him. You decide who you want as your patient but Chanyeol, this is too much.”

“Han this isn’t too much. They served this sentence but they do not feel remorse until you fucking get it into their head that their child has been fucking raped and killed because they sold them like they were fucking animals. Do they even fucking think of their child whilst waddling in the money they earned from selling their children’s life? Han, can you even imagine how the child even felt? “, Chanyeol said, breath ragged by the end of it as his tone rose a little, sadness and frustration being let out. Tears were full on streaming down his face as he remembered the small boy who was slightly older than him. Dragged away, crying and screaming at the tender age of 14 as his mother dragged him to his arranged marriage. Byun Baekhyun. The person he’s still searching to this day.

Han decided it’s enough for today and sighed.

He closed the folder and opened the bottom drawer of his table and put it neatly back in. He closed the drawer and opened the highest in return, taking out the box of Kleenex and put it on the table I front of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sniffed and wiped his eyes with his palms and shook his head no. “I don’t want it. What if residues of yours or Sehun’s cum is on it? “ Han’s face turned crimson and he lets out a strangled scream: “CHANYEOL YOU UGLY BASTARD!” Chanyeol let out a snicker, yet the boy he yearns so much to see well and alive is still clouding his mind like a heavy cloud filled with rain that was about to pour.

 


End file.
